


It's not always black and white

by angelus2hot



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Taylor doesn't see the problem in the two of them having a relationship but Drake knows it's not always that black and white.





	It's not always black and white

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** It's not always black and white  
>  **Fandom:** Star-Crossed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Drake/Taylor Beecham  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,246  
>  **Summary:** Taylor doesn't see the problem in the two of them having a relationship but Drake knows it's not always that black and white.  
>  **A/N:** written for fest 21

Drake stared in silent appreciation as she sauntered across the room in nothing but her high heels. From her blonde hair down to her toes playing peek-a-boo in her cut out heels there was no denying she was gorgeous. She turned and his eyes widened. No doubt about it. She was breathtaking.

“Are you hungry? I thought we could go grab a bite.” Taylor didn’t wait for him to answer but continued talking. “There’s a party this Saturday at...” She waved a delicate hand. “The name doesn’t really matter. But I thought since the curfew has been raised that you and I could go and....”

He couldn’t take it any longer. She was already getting her hopes up and building a relationship between them... Drake and Taylor forever... But it wouldn’t work. He knew better. “Damn it, Taylor.” Drake’s hands clenched into fists at his sides. He was sounding and acting more human every day. All because of the gorgeous blonde girl standing in front of him with tears in her eyes. _What he wouldn’t give if only they could..._ He shook his head to dispel those kinds of thoughts. There really was no sense it wanting what he couldn’t have. “Whatever else this is between us just isn’t going to work.”

She blinked back angry tears. Hell would freeze over first before she would cry in front of him. “Why not?”

“I’m an Atrian.” He said it as if that should explain everything, when all it did was give her more questions.

“So? I’m human. What does that have to do with anything?” Before he could open his mouth to say anything she quickly continued, “And before you have the nerve to say that means we’re not compatible take a look at the clothes on the floor around us and then tell me how compatible we’re not.”

A sigh turned growl echoed around the room, raising goosebumps on her arms. “It’s not that black and white, baby...” He couldn’t miss the hope that flared into her eyes at the slip of his tongue. _Damn._ “I meant Taylor.” 

Her face was a mask of confusion. “But I don’t understand. Why can’t we be together?” 

“Us having sex isn’t the problem.” He bit back a grin. “I can sex your ass off. You wouldn’t be able to handle it. But anything else between us is strictly off limits.” 

“So what you’re saying to me is that you’re more than willing to have sex with me but you don’t want anyone else to know.” She bit her lip to stop it from trembling. “And you can’t or won’t be my boyfriend.”

The words that came out of Drake’s mouth next had to be the Atrian equivalent of cussing. Of all the things he wanted in his life Taylor rated above them all. But no one would accept him with Taylor and he knew it. Hell, even now whenever they were just seen talking the looks and the cruel smart assed comments would start. He couldn’t do that to her. He absolutely refused to put her through that. 

Taylor took a step and closed the distance between them, her naked breasts brushed up against his chest. It was all she could do not to smile in triumph. Drake might insist they can’t be together but his body told a different story all together. “So, let me get this straight.” She swayed against him, brushing her nipples back and forth across his skin. “You and I don’t work as a couple because you’re Atrian and I’m human. But we can have all the sex we want? Is that about right?”

A loud groan escaped him. The way he was feeling right now even just sex between them should be strictly off limits. He had just had her and already he wanted her again. 

She didn’t give him a chance to say anything. Taylor stepped away from him and plastered her hands on her hips. “If you think I would give myself to someone who thinks I’m beneath them and not worthy of their love you are sadly mistaken, Mister.” 

Without another word she bent down and began scooping her clothes up off the floor.

Drake quickly slipped on his clothes as he watched her with his mouth hanging open. He couldn’t believe she actually thought much less believed what she had said. _There was no way she could think that was true. Could she?_ “I don’t think you’re beneath me.”

‘Humph” She didn’t say anything else as she slipped back into her clothes and turned to walk towards the door.

He reached out, grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. “I don’t think you’re beneath me.” Drake repeated quickly. “And I don’t think you’re not worthy of my love.” _It was a good thing she didn’t know he had fallen in love with her almost from the moment they had met._

Taylor rolled her eyes and shrugged in disbelief.

It took all of his willpower to control his temper. He wanted to rip off her clothes, worship her body until she realized just how worthy she was.

Some of what he was thinking must have showed in his eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned closer. “Then prove it.”

_Rock meet hard place._ The thought ran through his mind. “I’ve told you.” His fingers tightened on her arm as he spoke. “No one, Atrians and certainly not humans would leave us alone. You would be ridiculed or worse and I... You would come to hate me.”

_Was that what was bothering him? Did he really love her but was too scared to take a chance because of what others might say?_ Taylor tossed her blonde hair back over her shoulder, stared into his eyes and repeated softly, “Prove it.” 

Drake called himself all kinds of fool and a few Atrian names that he didn’t bother translating. “It’s not going to be easy.”

She wasn’t about to let herself be frightened away. “Not if its worth having.”

The look in her eyes proved to him what he had hoped but feared the most. Taylor was in love with him. His large hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer. “If we do this there’s no changing your mind later. I won’t let you go.”

Her heart leapt in her throat. She couldn’t believe how close she had came to losing him only to win him at the last moment. “I love you. I won’t change my mind. I can handle whatever is thrown at me.

He crushed her body against his and ravished her mouth. Everything he felt was in that kiss but just in case she had any doubts he leaned his head back and whispered, “I love you, Taylor. You’re mine and I’m never letting you go.”

Drake released her, took a step back before he grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the door.

That certainly wasn’t what she thought was going to happen. She had expected a repeat of what had happened earlier. “Where are we going?”

His lips curved into a huge grin. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind, he knew exactly what she had thought was going to happen. “No more trying to hide. We’re going to let everyone know we’re a couple.”

Taylor couldn’t resist pulling him down to her height and kissing him soundly on the lips before allowing herself to be led out of the room.


End file.
